Lovely lonely rewrite
by Ink-me
Summary: An O/C story. It's a rewrite of my fanfic lovely lonely where Ororon and Chiaki shear everyday life.. I'll keep the old one up for a while.


_**Lovely lonely**_

Hakase Mizuki is the woman to thank.

I rewrote this story and I think it's a little better now :)

Chapter one : A long night

Ororon laid sideways and indolent on the lumpy madras, resting his weight on one elbow. He'd dragged the madras from his bedroom out in the backyard where Chiaki sat reading on the grass. The breezy afternoon wind swept gently across the treetops and made the leaves whisper sweetly to each other and Chiaki's blond hair dance across the nape of the neck. Chiaki turned the page. Indulged by her book she didn't notice Ororon's stare.

Lika, Shiro and Kuro played cards inside. Lucy marched around in the kitchen, humming an old Wagner tune, while making dinner. The damp smell of steamed vegetables and sweet pork flowed from the open porch door and surrounded Chiaki. She sighed with delight and licked her lips slightly.

"She's something right?" Ororon's voice sounded husky behind her.

"Yeah, I can understand why she was you favourite cook from back home."

She looked up from her comic and flashed him a bright smile over the shoulder.

"Yeah…"

Chiaki turned around and rested her arms on the edge of the madras.

He starred into her caramel brown eyes and left out the fact that Lucy was the only one he'd ever trusted to be his cook/maid, and not his favourite. The silence that appeared between them grew deeper for every breath and Chiaki's smile faded as she got lost in his murky expression. Ororon reached out and touched her chin, holding her face in a feathery hand.

Her growling stomach broke the silence and instantly a blush coloured her cheeks. Ororon's deep and strong lather made him jiggle on the madras.

"Mirthful how humans have to eat so often… Food never really appealed to me."

Now Chiaki lathed lightly.

"Appealed? Do you have a choice?"

He sat up straight and lid a cigarette.

"No. Not exactly. I do need to eat at some point, but it's more like... Once every second day perhaps."

She smiled.

"I guess that's why you're so skinny, huh?"

Ororon exhaled the thick white smoke.

"Possibly, but I don't think me or my brothers can gain weight to be honest… Hm. I never thought of that."

He gazed at the sky to ponder her question.

**"DARN! You cheat Shiro! That's twelve in a row!"**

Lika's bright voice sounded in the backyard.

Ororon smirked. The devil himself living in a small house with low class monsters and a fragile little human who perhaps saved his life that rainy day. The idea seemed so impossible in all its form, but he was… Happy. Truly and utterly Happy. Chiaki saw his smug face and tilted her head like a curious kitten.

"What's so funny?"

He flicked what was left of the cigarette over the fence and turned to face her.

"Nothing."

She sucked on her lower lip and turned to her comic that lay on the madras. Ororon's lips curled in an wondering expression. He reached out and gently took her book from between her fingers. She caught his dark eyes. He reached out again and touched her soft cheek. In a gliding unforced movement he guided her face closer to his. As if spellbound Chiaki crawled slowly on to the madras without ever losing his pitch black eyes. She thought about something to say, but the words were locked in her throat.

"You are so beautiful…" She held her breath.

"Like nothing I've ever seen..." The last part was no more than a whisper that slipped over his perfect lips. Her eyes were fixed on them and she felt like nothing in the world could ever tear her away from them. The air in her lung began to hum and she formed a sentence in her head. A pure and easy, sentence. 'Kiss me…'

She parted her plum lips and let out a inaudible sigh. Bracing herself for the kiss that she knew would come if she asked for it.

"Ororon would you k-"

"DINNER'S SERVED!" Lucy's pinch voice cut right trough the moment and Chiaki swallowed the rest of her words. Ororon stroked her cheek once with his thumb, ignoring Lucy's announcement.

"What…?" He leaned closer to her face.

"Tell me…" Chiaki closed her eyes.

"I…"

"Yes..?" She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"I… Want…"

**"DINNER'S SERVED! LORD ORORON AND CHIAKI! Hallo? Did you hear me out there!"**

Lucy's voice spoiled the moment once again and this time Ororon let his hand fall from her face. Chiaki flung her eyes open only to see that Ororon had pulled away and she felt her face turning all shades of red.

"Yes Lucy… We heard you." Lucy peeked from around the corner and instantly realised that she had interrupted something. She put her long bony fingers to her mouth and looked embarrassed.

"Oh my… Well. Excuse me Lord Ororon." She quickly disappeared into the kitchen again. Chiaki's stomach made another winy growl.

"Come on, I think we'd better feed you." He stood up and offered her his hand. Chiaki snickered as she rose from the madras.

Dinner had been amazing. It was perhaps the best thing she'd ever eaten in her entire life, except from her grandfather's pancakes. But that was mostly because the sweet memory she had of her deceased grandfather more than the cooking technique he used.

There was no dining table in the entire house, so they had eaten on the floor and by the sink. But it didn't really matter to any of them. Lika had dominated the dining room conversation with her rage about Shiro's cheating in cards. Chiaki had smiled at the 'argument' and felt overwhelmingly happy. She had gone from nothing to everything over night. She sheared house with monster cats and devils and… Well… Lucy. She was happy. It was her little dysfunctional family.

It was getting late and Lika was on her way out -still fighting with Shiro as she said goodnight and closing the door. Shiro had run to the door, ripped it open, and shouted after her. **"I DIDN'T CHEAT! YOU'RE JUST A BAD LOOSER!" **He'd smacked the door and left with a puffy red face. Kuro had floated after his brother and stuck his tong out at the window after Lika –who didn't look back, because she was too angry.

Lucy did the dishes. Chiaki had offered her help but Lucy had shoved her out the kitchen in a strange haste. Chiaki took a lid candle in one hand and walked once again out in the backyard. The wind had grown a little chillier but it was still warm enough to sit barefoot outside and read. She placed the candle on the ground and let herself fall into the "bed" on her back. She sighed. The twinkling stars glimpsed down to her. The sky was cloudless and the pale moon seemed close enough to touch. So big and perfectly round.

"Beautiful_._"The word left her lips in a delicate whisper as she closed her eyes and saw his face dance behind her lids. Sleep's warm arms had wrapped her in it's embrace before she knew it.

A light tickle made her cheek twitch. He had taken off his gloves and caressed her soft childlike face, but as she moved he'd frozen, scared of waking her. The last hour had passed with watching her sleeping figure. Watching her chest rise in rhythm of her breathing. Watching her dream. Listening to her distant mumbling and he could swear that it was his name she'd moaned cloaked in heavy sleep.

Her top button had sprung open as she had turned over to the side. He could see her petite innocent cleavage down the blouse top. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Ororon was morally conflicted. He wanted to button her blouse and just hold her close. But at the same time he wanted to do horrible things to her. Rib her shirt open, tear down her shorts and pin her as he ravaged that tiny pure piece of heaven. He was after all a devil. But that idea left him with a sour taste in his mouth as he lived trough it in his head. She would cry, scream and beg for him to stop. And afterwards she could never forgive him. He would have broken her –in body and spirit.

Ororon buttoned the shirt, swiftly, and careful not to touch her skin. He'd lid a cigarette and stepped off the madras that he had sheared with Chiaki. Before he left her sleeping figure he took off his sleek back jacket and gently laid it on top of her.

Ororon turned around, and was about to go round the corner to the porch -when he heard her velvet whisper.

"Don't leave…" He turned to face her. She was half sitting - half lying, with his jacket over one shoulder. Her hair was tangled from the sleep and her eyes were only somewhat open. "Please sleep here to night? It is your bed after all…"

He smiled ghostly to her. "Of course..."

In the beginning of the night Ororon didn't sleep. He was filled with thick conflicted thoughts. A long and exhausting fight between lust and love weighed his mood down like a ton of bricks, but as he'd decided to go somewhere else to sleep, she'd grabbed on to his waist and snuggled closer to him.

"You promised." Her muttered words had kicked the dirty destroying thoughts out of his head and he'd slept the rest of the night like a rock.

Chiaki on the other had a difficult time in the morning. The early morning light had awoken her from a pleasant sleep, but the feel of someone spooning her had made her heartbeat rise instantly. She had carefully weaselled her way around so she could see the person who's hand were on her hip.

The sight that met her was Ororon's beautiful undisturbed face. He had his eyes closed, his lips were only slightly parted and his messy golden hair was spread over his face. Chiaki gazed upon him like as if he was a god.

If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was dead. The breathing was so controlled and silent, you wouldn't notices it at all if it wasn't for the shirt which expanded as he inhaled. She stroke a lock of hair away from his forehead.

She thought about kissing him. She'd dreamt about it all night.

But for now cuddling to his chest was enough. Just to feel him made her heart flutter like a butterfly's wings. As she clung to him she once again heard sleep called for her and it dragged her into the warm secure darkness of oblivion.

.

.

.

.

.

So that's chapter one. Tell me what you think. I don't know yet if this is just goanna be a one shot with a little more ending? I mean there's no bigger plot to it, It's just what I thought were missing in the books. Just a little cherry on top.


End file.
